


Charles Xavier x Teen Reader (Struggling)

by WaywardBlueShun



Series: Random Child Reader Oneshots [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Child Reader, Gen, Mutant Reader, Mutants, Toddler Reader, baby reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform, teen reader, teenager reade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardBlueShun/pseuds/WaywardBlueShun





	Charles Xavier x Teen Reader (Struggling)

** _ A/n your a telepath and a shapeshifter _ **

You were walking down the corridors of the mansion, rushing to get to class. You were late, as usual, but today Charles Xavier, your dad, was doing a speech. So here you were running as fast as you could and skidding around corners. You nearly knocked Hank to the ground.

"Watch were you're going Y/N." He shouts behind him.

"Sorry Hank"

As you reach the classroom, you could sense your dad was already in there, and you were preparing to go back to bed.

_Come in Y/N. You're in serious trouble later, young lady._

So you did as told. You opened the door and crept to the back of the classroom. All eyes followed you and you could hear everyone's thoughts about you.

_Of course, she's late_

_She won't get in trouble_

_Miss Special's late again_

You sink into your chair silently groaning.

After class had fished everyone was allowed to leave but you. You still sat at the back your head low and blocking your dad from your mind.

He wheeled closer to you, his face trying to concentrate on something. Which was probably trying to read your mind on why you were late.

"Y/N." You looked up to meet his blue eyes. He didn't look angry just disappointed. "Being late to class is unacceptable. I expect more from you."

"I'm sorry dad" Tears were trying to escape your eyes and you furiously blinked them back.

He shook his head. "Sorry is not enough. You're grounded for a month." You went to open your mouth to protest but thought otherwise.

Charles wheeled out probably heading to his office as you sat there for another minute until the angry tears formed. You wiped them on the sleeve of your jumper before standing up and rushing out the classroom.

The corridor was full of children, most of whom were looking at you. You run out into the backyard pushing past multiple students.

As soon as you reach the grass, you shift into a sleek black wolf, running into the forest. Most students scream at the sight of the wolf, not knowing this is one of your powers.

As you get deeper into the forest you slow down, coming to a halt at a small clearing with soft fresh grass. Still, in wolf form, you lie down on the grass basking in the sun.

You wake up to a snap of a twig. You don't move but listen with your ears and nose. You hear footsteps getting louder and closer towards you. You take in a deep breath through your nose. Just from the scent, you could tell it was Erik.

You opened your eyes to watch Erik sit down next to you.

"You missed our session." You whined in response not wanting to talk to him. He sighed and carried on talking.

"I heard what happened earlier. What's going on? You were doing so well. Training your telepathic abilities up, and learning how to control shifting." At the mention of shifting you gave a slight huff. Chuckling Erik had caught onto what's wrong. He began aimlessly petting your head like a dog.

"If you're stressed about not being able to control it; like now, why didn't you tell Charles?"

_If I told dad he'd be disappointed. _You told him in his head

"Oh, Liebling, he would understand you are struggling. Remember what I told you."

_I have to find the point between _rage and serenity

"That's it my Kleiner. Now come on. We have some German to learn." With that, he stood up and started walking out the clearing. You followed after quickly catching up on all fours.

By the time you reached the mansion, everyone was inside except for Hank and your dad, who was waiting for you by the doors. You hung your head low, soft whimpers escaping you. Charles nodded to Hank and Erik who left you and Charles alone.

"My Darling why didn't you tell me you were struggling. You're still grounded but we'll take it slow with the training. Now go see Erik for your lesson." He nods in the direction Erik went and you followed still in wolf form. As you walked past Charles you rubbed your head against his leg and scratched behind your ear, getting the perfect spot.


End file.
